


Море и скалы

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, Twinkle_star



Series: Мини от R до NC-17 [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Casual, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Его Величество кайзер Райнхард вскоре после коронации изъявил желание ненадолго отправиться в отпуск.





	Море и скалы

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: Измена, ООС, в каноне прозвище Миттермайера — Ураганный Волк

Когда Его Величество кайзер Райнхард вскоре после коронации изъявил желание ненадолго отправиться в отпуск, в зале совещаний на несколько мгновений воцарилась полная тишина. Миттермайеру показалось, что адмиралы престали даже дышать.  
  
Вернее, желание за кайзера изъявил Оберштайн, сам же Райнхард смотрел при этом столь мрачно, что в голову невольно лезли мысли о мятеже. Наконец, поняв, что пауза затягивается, он подтвердил, что да, ему действительно нужен отдых, и он надеется, что Империя не развалится за те пару недель, что его не будет в столице. Адмиралы дружно заверили, что они справятся, однако отдельные заверения, сливаясь в общий хор, почему-то все равно звучали как: «Мы не обещаем».  
  
— И еще одно, — сказал Оберштайн, обводя генштаб ничего не выражающим, но оттого еще более жутким взглядом, — императору понадобится сопровождающий.  
  
Офицеры потрясенно переглянулись, гадая, что бы это могло значить.  
  
Райнхард метнул на Оберштайна взгляд, способный испепелить на месте, но тот даже не поморщился.  
  
— Миттермайер! — Тот вскинулся: Райнхард теперь смотрел на него, ненамного нежнее. — Вы не против составить мне компанию?  
  
У Миттермайера было много вопросов. Почему он? Куда они поедут? Это точно отпуск, а не тайная операция под прикрытием? Однако задавать их было не время и не место.  
  
— Почту за честь, Ваше Величество, — выдавил он.  
  
  
Как оказалось, ехали они в небольшой домик у моря. Естественно, в сопровождении одного лишь Миттермайера кайзера никто отпускать не собирался. Охранники были, казалось, под каждым кустом, но так хорошо скрывались, что можно было наслаждаться мнимым одиночеством. Райнхард, как это ни странно, наслаждался. В первый же день он исчез, и Миттермайер облился холодным потом. Конечно, при таком количестве охраны кайзеру ничего не должно было грозить, но не зря же его отправили с сопровождающим.  
  
Райнхард нашелся на берегу моря. Он сидел на одном из валунов, задумчиво поигрывая медальоном, и смотрел вдаль. Волосы отливали золотом в солнечных лучах. Услышав шаги, он обернулся и улыбнулся, как-то непривычно и мягко.  
  
— Здесь так красиво, — сказал он, и Миттермайер проглотил готовое сорваться с языка «Почему вы ушли, не предупредив».  
  
Впервые он смотрел на Райнхарда и видел не могущественного военачальника, повелителя всей Галактики, а всего лишь совсем юного мальчика, толком и не знавшего мир. Возможно, дело было в одежде: Райнхард позволил убедить себя, что мундир на отдыхе — не самая уместная вещь, и теперь щеголял в темных брюках и светло-голубой рубашке. В этом наряде он казался хрупким и совершенно невесомым, и как-то резко вспомнилось, что между ними разница почти в десять лет.  
  
— Я не помешаю? — спросил Миттермайер и, после того как Райнхард отрицательно покачал головой, присел на соседний валун.  
  
Море лениво облизывало песчаный берег, билось в прибрежные скалы чуть вдалеке; все вокруг, казалось, было исполнено покоя. Странно, Миттермайер никогда бы не подумал, что покой — то, что нужно Райнхарду.  
  
— Море похоже на людей, — вдруг сказал тот, встряхивая головой и указывая на скалы. — Смотрите, как тревожно оно бьется, ему тесно в его берегах. Но все тщетно, скалы крепко держат его…  
  
Райнхард опустил голову, на лицо его набежала тень.  
  
— Вовсе нет, Ваше Величество, — возразил Миттермайер, — посмотрите, как нависают они над водой. Море подмывает их основание, с каждым ударом заставляет отступить. Рано или поздно скалы обрушаться, и от них не останется и следа.  
  
Райнхард рассмеялся.  
  
— Что ж, хорошо, что я ошибаюсь, верно?  
  
Он легко поднялся, спрятал на груди медальон и мотнул головой в сторону дома.  
  
— Я возвращаюсь, вы со мной?  
  
Словно Миттермайер мог оставить его одного еще раз!  
  
  
Целых два дня прошли спокойно, а утром третьего Миттермайера разбудил отчетливый аромат вошедшего в течку омеги. Инстинкты требовали найти его и сделать своим, но Миттермайер сомневался, что его отправили сюда за этим.  
  
— Ваше Величество? — он постучал и, дождавшись разрешения, вошел в спальню. Райнхард полулежал на подушках, бледный до синевы. Брать его немедленно расхотелось.  
  
— Простите, Миттермайер. — Он прикусил губу. — Стоило вас предупредить, что это не просто отпуск.  
  
То, что Райнхард омега, знали все. Но никто никогда не задумывался о том, что у омег с некоторой периодичностью случаются течки. За все те годы, что Миттермайер его знал, у Райнхарда не было ни одной.  
  
Как объяснил Райнхард, он принимал специальные таблетки, позволяющие откладывать начало течки до бесконечности. Но когда он слег накануне Вермиллиона, врачи начали настаивать, что с этим пора прекращать: таблетки явно подрывали его здоровье.  
  
Решено было, что на время течки Райнхарду лучше покинуть столицу, остаться в одиночестве — или почти в одиночестве, чтобы никого не провоцировать. После столь долгого перерыва могло случится всякое.  
  
— Почему вы выбрали меня? — спросил Миттермайер, сжимая кулаки, чтобы не сорваться на крик.  
  
Райнхард скривился.  
  
— Вы думаете, я не знаю, как остальные на меня смотрят? Не замечаю этого?  
  
Миттермайер никогда об этом не думал в таком ключе. Ему всегда было неловко, что он смотрит на Райнхарда без того обожания, которое видел в глазах остальных. Он восхищался Райнхардом, безусловно, был готов идти за ним на край света и дальше, но не в постель, это правда. Райнхард всегда оставался для него лишь вождем. Лучшим, но — тем не менее.  
  
Вернувшись в свою комнату, Миттермайер немедленно связался с Оберштайном.  
  
— Почему вы меня не предупредили? — рявкнул он вместо приветствия.  
  
— А вы бы согласились? — холодно уточнил Оберштайн.  
  
— Конечно нет!  
  
— Вот поэтому.  
  
Миттермайер помолчал, пытаясь успокоиться.  
  
— Почему я? — наконец спросил он, кривясь от бешенства. — Вы посчитали меня самым безопасным?  
  
— Самым благоразумным, — поправил его Оберштайн. — Кроме того, вы женаты.  
  
— Брак не делает альфу импотентом, вы в курсе? — огрызнулся Миттермайер.  
  
Оберштайн ответил таким взглядом, что Миттермайер прикусил язык, наконец поняв: жена — это не только сдерживающий фактор, но и потенциальный заложник.  
  
— Охранников можно не бояться? — хмуро уточнил он.  
  
Оберштайн покачал головой.  
  
— Специальный отряд полностью из бет, можете не волноваться.  
  
— Понял.  
  
Миттермайер не прощаясь выключил комм и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
  
Все же он не ошибся: это скорее тайная операция, чем отпуск!  
  
Опыта по обращению с течными омегами у Миттермайера было исчезающе мало. Откровенно говоря, он никогда прежде с этим явлением не сталкивался: Эванджелина была бетой, и его это более чем устраивало. Однако даже он понимал, что что-то не так. Райнхард переносил течку слишком уж тяжело. Его лихорадило, он все время просил воды, а когда у него начался жар, Миттермайер не выдержал и снова позвонил Оберштайну. Врач, приехавший из столицы спустя жалкие пару часов, вколол Райнхарду какое-то лекарство — Райнхард так обессилел, что даже не стал возражать, — велел давать побольше воды и почти сбежал, но Миттермайер вовремя успел припереть его к стенке. В прямом смысле этого слова.  
  
— Что с императором? — спросил он, безжалостно сдавливая шею врача.  
  
Тот оказался крепким орешком, метнул на него презрительный взгляд, откашлялся (Миттермайер вовремя сообразил, что недостаток кислорода может помешать ему говорить) и ответил:  
  
— Последствия приема гормональных препаратов. Шутка ли, столько лет травить свой организм.  
  
— Но он справится?  
  
Врач неопределенно пожал плечами.  
  
— От течки еще никто не умирал.  
  
Отпустив врача, Миттермайер вернулся к Райнхарду. Выглядел тот неважно: под глазами залегли глубокие тени, лицо заострилось, даже волосы, казалось, потускнели.  
  
Миттермайер дал ему воды, неловко поправил одеяло и собрался было уходить, но Райнхард остановил его:  
  
— Побудьте со мной, Миттермайер.  
  
За окном уже проступали на небосклоне первые звезды и пела свою затейливую песню ночная птица. Миттермайер кивнул, сел в кресло рядом с кроватью. Райнхард полулежал, закрыв глаза, и не шевелился.  
  
— Дайте мне руку, чтобы я знал, что вы здесь, — тихо попросил он.  
  
— Я здесь, — заверил его Миттермайер.  
  
То, с какой силой Райнхард сжал его ладонь, оказалось неожиданностью.  
  
— Что, если я умру?  
  
Он прошептал это так тихо, что Миттермайер не сразу понял, не показалось ли ему.  
  
— Вы не умрете, Ваше Величество, — пообещал он, но Райнхард только усмехнулся.  
  
Еще несколько минут — или часов? — прошли в молчании.  
  
— Мне холодно, — пожаловался Райнхард.  
  
Пальцы у него и в самом деле были ледяные.  
  
— Принести еще одно одеяло? — Миттермайер встал, готовый отправиться за ним, но Райнхард мотнул головой и распахнул глаза.  
  
— Не уходите.  
  
Во взгляде его был такой ужас, что Миттермайер вздрогнул. Страх оказался заразительным: что, если он уйдет, а с Райнхардом за это время что-то случится?  
  
Поколебавшись немного, Миттермайер предложил:  
  
— Я могу вас обнять, так будет теплее.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился Райнхард, подвинулся немного, а потом сам прильнул, обвил руками, уткнулся носом в шею.  
  
Он слегка дрожал, и Миттермайер не сразу решился обнять его в ответ.  
  
Светлые волосы щекотали подбородок, лезли в лицо, но Миттермайер мужественно терпел. Ладони он аккуратно положил Райнхарду на спину и плечо, но этого прикосновения хватило. Тело в его руках больше не казалось хрупким, он чувствовал стальные мышцы, и от этого вело голову едва ли не сильнее, чем от одуряющего запаха омеги.  
  
«Забрался в постель к кайзеру», — мелькнула дурацкая мысль. Интересно, что за это полагалось? Расстрел на месте или просто гуманное разрешение повеситься самому?  
  
Означенный кайзер мелко дрожал, а потом пригрелся и уснул, положив голову Миттермайеру на плечо.  
  
До самого рассвета Миттермайер разглядывал пушистые ресницы, слегка приоткрытые губы, светлую, едва заметную родинку возле уха, обычно скрытую волосами. А когда первые солнечные лучи рассеяли сумерки, аккуратно переложил голову Райнхарда на подушку, прикрыл его одеялом и сбежал.  
  
Ему срочно надо было в душ, желательно — ледяной.  
  
Впрочем, кого он обманывал: эта щемящая нежность не исчезнет вместе с возбуждением под струями холодной воды.  
  
  
Течка закончилась через день. Впервые за долгое время Миттермайер проснулся и первым почувствовал не запах омеги, а свежесваренного кофе. Райнхард, бодрый и деятельный, словно и не он держал Миттермайера за руку и говорил о смерти, расхаживал по дому. Строил планы на будущее, говорил о возвращении в столицу — через пару дней, когда окончательно придет в себя. Миттермайер обреченно ходил за ним, слушал и соглашался. Будоражащий аромат исчез, но для него ничего не изменилось. Он остался один на один с невыносимой тягой, страстным желанием обнять, уберечь, спрятать от всего мира. Теперь уже, видимо, навсегда.  
  
— Я благодарен вам, Миттермайер, — Райнхард остановился у окна, побарабанил пальцами по подоконнику. — Вы отлично справились. Я могу рассчитывать на вас в следующий раз?  
  
Миттермайер закрыл глаза и досчитал до десяти. Не помогло.  
  
— Не знаю, Ваше Величество, — честно ответил он. — Боюсь, в следующий раз я могу быть не столь благоразумным.  
  
— Почему?.. — начал было Райнхард, нахмурившись, но потом натолкнулся на его взгляд и обреченно замолчал.  
  
Миттермайер виновато развел руками. Что он мог сказать в свое оправдание?  
  
— Почему? — повторил Райнхард, тоном обиженного ребенка. — Спустя столько лет!  
  
— Мне кажется, — честно признался Миттермайер, — я впервые увидел вас по-настоящему.  
  
Вид у Райнхарда был такой, что Миттермайер окончательно почувствовал себя мерзавцем.  
  
— Простите.  
  
Он шагнул ближе, неловко обнял, понимая, что делает что-то не то, но не в силах поступить иначе. Райнхард на мгновение замер, а потом вздохнул, обнял его в ответ.  
  
— Ничего, — сказал он.  
  
Отчаянно хотелось стать выше, чтобы, как тогда ночью, светлая макушка едва доставала до подбородка. Чтобы чувствовать себя тем, кто может защитить — даже от смерти. Но реальность не собиралась подчиняться его желаниям, как и Райнхард, который слегка повернув голову безошибочно нашел его губы.  
  
  
Хваленое благоразумие разом куда-то испарилось. Губы Райнхарда, теплые и мягкие, хотелось целовать бесконечно, пытаться распробовать этот странный, ни на что не похожий вкус. И оказалось, что без кителя, в штатском, обнаженная кожа удивительно близко, достаточно запустить ладони под рубашку. От ответных прикосновений все тело словно прошивало током. «Не так быстро, подожди!» — хотелось кричать Миттермайеру. Ему было мало, всего — мало. Райнхарду — тоже. Он сам направил его руку, сам задал темп. Никогда прежде Миттермайер не ласкал член другого мужчины, никогда даже не думал об этом — и, похоже, очень зря. Ощущения были невероятные, особенно когда Райнхард глухо застонал и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. На пальцах остались белые капли.  
  
— Идем, — Райнхард не дал ему времени опомниться, потянув за собой в спальню.  
  
Они лихорадочно раздели друг друга — на это не ушло много времени, — а потом Райнхард толкнул его на кровать, напрыгнул сверху, навис над ним, опираясь на руки. Ни дать ни взять лев над поверженной добычей. Глаза его сверкали таким торжеством, что Миттермайер вдруг понял.  
  
— Ты соблазнял меня! — возмутился он. — Я думал, что тебе плохо, а ты меня соблазнял!  
  
Райнхард расхохотался.  
  
— Не очень-то ты ураганный!  
  
Но, видимо, лицо у Миттермайера было столь обиженное, что Райнхард смилостивился.  
  
— Мне в самом деле было плохо, — сказал он, наклоняясь ближе, так, что дыхание щекотало кожу, — но ты должен понимать, отчего омеге плохо в течку.  
  
Миттермайер сглотнул. В самом деле.  
  
— То есть, — уточнил он, — если бы я… сдался, — он не смог произнести «трахнул тебя», — тебе стало бы легче?  
  
— Да, — мурлыкнул Райнхард, — намного.  
  
А потом он скользнул вниз, и все мысли разом закончились.  
  
Миттермайер в самом деле был верным супругом, а его опыт до брака исчерпывался парой мимолетных интрижек. Эва же была скромной девушкой из приличной семьи, и Миттермайеру никогда и в голову бы не пришло предлагать ей нечто подобное. Поэтому горячая влажная бездна, сомкнувшаяся вокруг его члена, стала для него откровением. Райнхард ласкал его уверенно и напористо, то дразня легкими прикосновениями языка, то пропуская внутрь, почти до горла. Удовольствие вспыхивало и расходилось по всему телу, нарастая, как снежный ком. Еще немного — и оно станет невыносимым. Миттермайер держался на краю из последних сил: слишком уж новыми были эти ощущения, их хотелось распробовать как следует, насладиться ими сполна. Кто знает, будет ли в его жизни еще что-то подобное.  
  
И когда Райнхард отстранился, Миттермайер едва не взвыл от разочарования. Но оказалось — рано.  
  
Райнхард приподнялся, а потом опустился снова, на этот раз принимая в себя его член. И не осталось не только мыслей, но и всего остального мира. Только Райнхард, гибкий и прекрасный, движущийся на его члене, стонущий от удовольствия.  
  
  
Их отпуск закончился через три дня. За эти три дня у Миттермайера было столько секса, сколько порой не случалось и за год. Райнхард оказался страстным и изобретательным любовником, и — почти ненасытным. Но все рано или поздно заканчивается. Две недели подошли к концу, наступил день отъезда.  
  
Машина должна была приехать за ними через полчаса. Все вещи были собраны, Райнхард, облачившись в китель, моментально стал абсолютно недосягаем. Как спросить у него такого о том, что будет дальше, Миттермайер не представлял. Даже обратиться на «ты» и по имени, как он привык за эти три дня, казалось невозможным.  
  
— Когда мы вернемся в столицу, — наконец решился он, — можно мне будет навещать вас… — он замялся, не зная, как правильно сформулировать, — не только по работе?  
  
Райнхард посмотрел на него совершенно непроницаемым взглядом, позаимствованным не иначе как у Оберштайна.  
  
— У вас есть жена, — безжалостно напомнил он. — А у меня… — он на мгновение коснулся медальона, — Галактика, чтобы править. Будет лучше, если мы оба забудем о том, что здесь произошло.  
  
— Да, Ваше Величество, — склонил голову Миттермайер.  
  
Черная машина с крылатым львом на капоте остановилась напротив крыльца. Шофер перенес в багажник вещи, Райнхард, подобрав плащ, сел в машину, но Миттермайер помедлил, прежде чем присоединиться к нему, в последний раз окинув взглядом дом, дорожку, ведущую к морю.  
  
Он знал, что будет помнить эти две недели до самой смерти.  
  
Вернувшись в столицу, Райнхард первым делом созвал генштаб. Отчитавшись о том, что изменилось за прошедшие две недели, офицеры разошлись, лишь Оберштайн остался на своем месте.  
  
— Что-то еще, Оберштайн? — спросил Райнхард, поигрывая медальоном.  
  
— Ты соблазнил его, — сухо констатировал Оберштайн. — Кто бы сомневался.  
  
Райнхард неопределенно пожал плечами, встал и прошелся по кабинету.  
  
— Ты же отказался поехать со мной.  
  
Оберштайн неотрывно следил за ним глазами.  
  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что слишком опасно было бы оставить Империю без нас обоих.  
  
— Знаю, — согласился Райнхард.  
  
Он подошел со спины, положил руки Оберштайну на плечи и склонился, прикоснувшись щекой к щеке.  
  
— Но я хочу, чтобы в следующий раз, Пауль, ты вспомнил об этом, принимая решение.  
  
— Мальчишка, — коротко выдохнул Оберштайн, разворачиваясь и привычно находя его губы.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Omegaverse 2019 - "Море и скалы"


End file.
